Anatomical abnormalities and performance impairments of the oropharyngeal complex are evaluated clinically in patients suffering from a variety of disorders. The primary goal is to characterize dysphagia in terms of specific cineradiographic patterns which can be used to distinguish various types of functional deficit. Recent findings demonstrate significant changes in the sequence of events precipated by voluntarily-elicited pharyngeal swallow depending on the type of dysphagia encountered. These changes often lead to volunatirly-mediated compensatory mechanisms which impact on feeding patterns and dietary preferences. The clinical significance of this project is reflected in the establishment of a Swallowing Center at the Johns Hopkins Medical Center which is directed toward the clinical study, diagnosis and treatment of patients suffering from disphagia with particular emphasis on problems secondary to neurological impairment. A book, Radiography of the Pharynx, is in preparation.